442oons_newfandomcom-20200214-history
Sponsor
This is a list of shirt sponsors and sponsors seen on the hoardings in 442oons. Shirt sponsors Fly ‘emmorhoids A parody of the airline Fly Emirates. It used to be shown on the stadium hoardings. It is the shirt sponsor of Bale Madrid, Arsenal Fan TV FC, Hamburger, Ben10fica, ACDC Milan and Paris Saint-Germoney. Until 2017, it was called Fly Haemorrhoids. Raku10 A parody of the Japan based online retailer Rakuten. It‘s Barcelona’s current shirt sponsor . It was formerly called Rakituten. Catarrh Blocked Airways A parody of the airline Qatar Airways. It's the shirt sponsor of ASS Roamer. It was formerly Barcelona’s shirt sponsor. Tea? - - A parody of the German telecommunications company Deutsche Telekom. It’s the shirt sponsor of FC Bayern Munchausen. It was previously known as Tee-hee. FA ON (our side) A parody of the insurance company AON. For the 2013-14 season, it was Moneychester United’s shirt sponsor. ChavOle A parody of Chevrolet, a car brand. It’s the current shirt sponsor of Moneychester United. In the 2014-15 season, it was called Seventhrolet because the club finished 7th the previous season. In 2015 it was renamed Cleavrolet, as a reference to Tryiton Giggs’ chest hair when he was assistant manager. In 2016, it became Chefrolet, which is just a pun. In 2017, it became Chefromlet as a reference to Romelu Stormzy. In 2019, it became ChavOle as a reference to Ole Gunnar Solksjær. It is also a reference to chavs. Standard: 6 times A parody of Standard Chartered, a British bank which mainly operates outside the UK. It is Liverinthepastpool’s shirt sponsor. The parody name is a reference to the 6th UCL champions in 2019. The company’s first name in 442oons was Sub-Standard. In 2017, it was renamed to Sturridge Injured, a refrence to Daniel Sturrinjured. In 2018, it was renamed to Salah Uncharted, is a reference to Mo Salah 5times/6times A parody of beer brand Carlsberg, the parody name is a reference to the 5 or 6 Champions Leagues Liverinthepastpool have won. It is only seen on old kits and FC Cohaagen’s shirt. In Madrid, they changed it to 6times. 3tihad A parody of the airline Etihad Airways. It was Manchester Sheikhy’s former shirt sponsor. The parody name is with the number 3. The first parody was Fatihead. In 2014 it was changed to Etjihad, possibly a reference to the Arabian owners. In 2015 it was changed to Emptihad, because the Etihad Stadium in Manchester is never full during games. In 2017, It changed to Pepsihad, It was a reference to Pep,si? Guardiola. Lambdung A parody of Samsung, an electronics company. It was Chelsea FC’s shirt sponsor until 2015. In Didier Drogba's Flashbacks video, it was called Sams Hung Yokolampa A parody of tire company Yokohama. It’s Chelsea FC’s current shirt sponsor and reference for Frank Lampard. It used to be called Yo-Obama Bus Tires when Jose Moaninho managed Chelsea FC. Its logo had Barack Obama’s face next to the lettering. In 2016, it was renamed to just Yo-Obama. In 2018, it used to be called Yokohaza, and ít's a reference for https://442oons-new.fandom.com/wiki/Eden_Hazardous when he plays for Chelsea. LeAP A parody of Jeep, a car company. It’s Old Lady’s shirt sponsor. It is a reference for Cristiano Arrogantaldo's famous Siii celebration. It was formerly called J44P/J66P. Not Cheep Another parody of Jeep, this is only shown on Cristiano Arrogantaldo’s shirt when he appears for Old Lady. Iseeraywinstone’scadcockneyadvert365 A parody of the betting website bet365. It is Stoke Wet and Windy’s shirt sponsor. It is a reference to Ray Winstone, the actor who appears in UK TV adverts for the company. On hoardings, it is barton365, a reference to Joey Barton. Fall: Dive Limitless A parody of ALL: Accor Live Limitless. It is a reference to Notaxmar. It had it’s first appearance on Premier League Manager 19/20 #1, when David Louise wore the new PSG kit. Armenia Parody of the German insurance company Barmenia which was seen on the Kai-Er Leverkusen shirt possibly named as Armenia due to Mkhytarian first seen on the Champions League 19/20-The Song Hoardings Phacebook A parody of social network Facebook. It’s a reference to Phace Jones. Paul Incetagram A parody of the social network Instagram. It’s a reference to Engbland legend Paul Ince. Slapchat A parody of the social network Snapchat. It’s a reference to Divhead Moyes. Pep,si? A parody of the cola Pepsi. It’s a reference to Pep,si? Guardiola. Koke-Cola A parody of Coca-Cola. Its a reference to Koke-cola, who drinks the cola before taking penalties. McRonald’s A parody of the fast food restaurant McDonald’s. It is a reference to Cristiano Arrogantaldo. It used to be called McDiabetes, because it’s unhealthy. The slogan was “I’m loathing it”, a parody of the real slogan “I‘m lovin’ it”. Benteke Fried Chicken A parody Of The fast food restaurant KFC. It’s a refrence to Christian Benteke. Pizza Huth A parody Of The restaurant chain Pizza Hut. It’s a reference to Robert Huth. Ross Barkleys Bank A parody Of The British bank Barclays. It’s a reference to Ross Barkley. Llorissons A parody of the British supermarket chain Morrisons. It is a reference to Hugoal Lloris. Moyes R Us A parody of the toy store chain Toys R Us. It’s a reference to Divhead Moyes. Amaron A parody of the online retailer Amazon. It’s a reference to Cristiano Arrogantaldo. Canron A parody of the camera company Canon. It’s another Cristiano Arrogantaldo pun. Dysron A parody Of Dyson, a British company which makes vacuum cleaners. It’s yet another Cristiano Arrogantaldo reference. Tobleron A parody of Toblerone, a brand of chocolate. Another Cristiano Arrogantaldo pun. Joe Hart FM A parody of the British radio station Heart. It’s a reference to JoJo Hairt. subtleadverts.com A parody of Sports Direct, a British chain of stores which sell sportswear. The sponsor is seen a lot around St. Shameless Park, Newcashley Disunited’s home ground. It used to be called shamelessadverts.com. Heung-Min Sony A parody of Sony, a Japanese multinational conglomerate corporation. It's a reference to Takeabow Son. Sony Eriksen Another parody of Sony Mobile and Sony Ericsson. It's a reference to Sony Eriksen. Klopp-Tarts A parody of Pop-Tarts, a brand of toaster pastries. It's a reference to Yougurn Klopp. Wojciech Dizesny A parody of The Walt Disney Company. It's a reference to Wojciech Toomanyzedzney.